


Genovian pears, we're famous for them

by TheBoludaSpring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Stan Lee's cameo in The Princess Diaries 2, Gen, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoludaSpring/pseuds/TheBoludaSpring
Summary: A few years ago, the strangest thing that had happened was finding a princess in San Francisco.Now, that didn't compare to aliens and superheroes in New York.
Relationships: Mia Thermopolis & Joe
Kudos: 15





	Genovian pears, we're famous for them

She can't stop staring at the screen.

There are other people in the room, her grandmother included, but as disrespectful as she is, she can't take her eyes off the screen.

In it, there is destruction.

[...]

Her desk has always had papers and documents, it has never really been a problem, but today, today she feels overwhelmed, suddenly there are too many forms and permits, people do not stop bringing her things to sign, and in about fifteen minutes she has a quick press conference where, as the public face of the country, she will have to explain not only each and every one of the procedures that she is carrying out to help the United States, the country that was her home for so long, but will have to bring calm to her kingdom scared and frightened, answering their complicated questions and ensuring that nothing will happen to Genovia.

Mia doesn't have the answers to those questions, and Mia can't assure that Genovia will still be standing at the end of the day , but that doesn't matter, because Mia is the Queen and she must deal with it.

She is overwhelmed. And scared.

Until a few years, she was just a simple student from San Francisco; she believed that after discovering that she was a princess, heir to the throne, and later being crowned as the Queen of Genovia, nothing could surprise her. It shouldn't shock anyone to find out that she was wrong, apparently Mia is excellent for being wrong. This was corroborated when the sky opened and the aliens descended from it.

Her life sucks. Hundreds of rulers before her and none had to explain to her country that _aliens do exist and want to kill us all, hooray!_

God. She tries to humor the situation, but in the end it's useless. She can't get the screams out of her mind, and the blood, and those people …

"Your Majesty," Briggita, generally always well prepared for any circumstance in which she as queen places her, for the first time appears disturbed. Like everyone, she is scared to look at the sky and see a monster in it. Mia considered giving both her and Brigitte the day off, however the amount of work and the situation required her to have people she trusted who could help her nearby. She will reward them soon. "Sir Joseph is here to see you."

"Let him in, please." She abandoned the papers and watched Joe enter with hope. Since all this of being a princess and Genovia had started, Joe had been with her every step of the way, supporting her in every problem until she found the solution, and after his marriage to her grandmother that had not stopped. She was silly, but she hoped that with a few words, advice and reflections he could help her with this problem.

Joe did not say magic words that helped her overcome this trouble. He simply showed she the folder of papers in his hand before placing it on her desk with a serious (and concerned) expression.

"Maybe you should take a look at this before giving that press conference."

The extensive archive was titled S.H.I.E.L.D.

Concerned, she takes a moment to read the first sheet, and then the second. By the time she reaches the third, she asks Briggite to speak to the press and reschedule it for later.

Joe does not leave the room, he takes a seat opposite the young queen and waits. Mia doesn't even notice him.

Honestly, she has no idea what to do with all the information in her hands.

Yesterday, superheroes and alien invasions were just a cool idea for a movie, a comic. There were theories of its existence, especially from aliens, but nothing like this. The aliens, both in her mind and in the minds of hundreds, thousands of people, were smaller and green. What happened in New York was responsible for destroying all the ideas that people had.

And the superheroes? Cool, convenient. Mia was grateful to these people for preventing their world from being destroyed, very grateful. She could even say that she loved them for it.

And it would be nice, if she could just leave the matter there. If only she had to help rebuild the country that hosted her for so many years and nothing more. But Mia is a queen. Mia has access to information that an ordinary person doesn't have, and she must deal with it.

It is difficult to learn that there is a secret organization especially dedicated to dealing with issues like New York. It's hard to learn that things like these have been going on for years and no one had said a thing.

(She is relieved, if she is sincere. Someone prepared for New York and that made all the difference.)

In any case, the files of this organization, S.H.I.E.L.D, are not really from S.H.I.E.L.D. Not in the sense that this organization gave her a pamphlet so that she was informed (which would have been very useful), but it's a compilation that the ancient monarchs of Genovia made when they inevitably came into contact with it.

Her grandmother Clarisse even added information that she takes care to read with special care.

However, it isn't the data on the entity that draws her attention (current Director, known agents, missions organized in her country, information obtained on these missions, objectives of the agency, rumors …), is the most current section that it has the files: information about Iron Man, and a small space for Hulk and Thor.

People who, although they saved the world, could mean trouble.

Mia takes a pen and adds the rest of the team to the list.

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I wrote some drabbles of this, now I want to work it a little more. I don't know where this will lead, but hey, it will be fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> And excuse me if there are any errors, I still don't write very well in English.


End file.
